


Christmas Vacation

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alma's pronouns are He/They, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Christmas Vacation, Cute, F/M, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Alma Karma, Oral Sex, Poly Lenalee, Polyamory, RP, Romance, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:24:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: Lenalee comes home to her boyfriend Kanda for Christmas vacation but she brings along with her, her NEW boyfriend Alma. Can Kanda and Alma get along? Read and find out.





	Christmas Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp between my Kanda to my Lenalee and Alma. Lenalee is poly. Alma is nonbinary and uses he/they pronouns.

"Kanda I'd like you to meet Alma Karma. Alma this is Yuu Kanda." Lenalee introduced the two. She and Alma had just arrived back home from college. Lenalee had met Alma at college and hit it off instantly. They spent so much time together. So Lenalee invited them to come home for the holidays with her. It was Kanda who picked them up at the airport. They were waiting for their luggage at the baggage claim.

Kanda was irritated. The airport was a shitty drive and the people were so perky with their happy holidays greetings and it wasn't even Christmas yet. His hair was low and swept over his shoulder, clad entirely in black except for a tan trenchcoat. His navy eyes darted to Lenalee's friend.

"Tch." He huffed. Just meant another person to blab his ear off, even if he was pretty cute.

Alma blushed a little, smiled and waved. "Hello~" he says a little awkwardly. 

Once the luggage was put on the trunk of the vehicle Lenalee sat in the front seat, Alma in the back. He was wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a baggy red sweater that looked to be Lenalee's. She was wearing a dark green pleaded skirt, black thigh high stalkings, and a black blouse. 

Lenalee and Alma were soon chatting and talking to Kanda about the semester they had. Alma had been afraid things would be awkward, since he was a third wheel and all.

Kanda drove a huge Expedition, jet black with a leather interior and a sound system that would rattle the glass of he felt like it. He actually had classical music playing while they drove and he sipped from a massive cup of coffee while the pair talked his ear off. He really didn't care that much, but he decided he'd let them talk and not yell... much.

They got to Kanda's apartment where they would be staying, and unpacked the car. Lenalee's brother was working and didn't have time for guests at the moment.

"Wow nice apartment! How do you afford it?" Alma asked as they walked in. It was a spacious two bedroom with a wide open great room area. 

"Yeah it's really nice Kanda." Lenalee said smiling. She dropped her suitcase on the couch for now.

"I work." Kanda replied, rolling his eyes. The architecture student had stuff everywhere for his current project, large boards and papers with layouts and renders. The second bedroom was empty, but he'd set up two futons and put in some mismatched furniture for their use.

Kanda wandered to the kitchen and started coffee, grumbling about how he was almost out of his favorite type. He'd stocked up on snacks and such he knew Lenalee liked, but she hadn't told him what Alma liked.

"I'm hungry, got any mayonnaise?" Alma asked as he made his way to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and looked around.

Lenalee had moved to the spare bedroom to get settled in.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "No, it's disgusting." The raven poured himself some coffee and shuffled over to his desk, sitting down in the worn chair. The screen was still up, the rough structure of a building on screen. It was clear the project was in it's early stages.

"Awww but I need mayo on my sandwich." Alma whined. He couldn't find any fixings for a sandwich either.

Lenalee came into the room and for the first time touched Kanda. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders from behind. "I am hungry myself. Can we order in?" She asked sweetly.

Kanda huffed lightly, pausing his work and pushing a tidy pair of glasses up his nose.

"Fine, pick a menu." He replied, not really having the ability to say no to Lenalee. The raven also handed over his debit card. He'd been saving for over a month to be able to afford their visit, and he even made sure he had work thru the holidays to keep earning money.

"Thank you~" She kissed his cheek and took his card. Sifting through the menus she found one. "Alma how about we get Jimmy John's?" 

"Yeah!" Alma agreed and looked over the menu. After ordering it took only 15min for the food to get there. They ate in silence. Alma ended up with mayo all over his face.

Lenalee giggled and wiped the corner of Alma's mouth with her finger. "Goofball" she said before kissing his cheek. Alma blushed.

Kanda wondered a bit of the unusual pair were a couple or just friends. Lenalee always did find gay boys to be friends with; she'd been close to both Allen and Lavi in high school, and they'd been a couple for years now.

Kanda had declined the sandwiches in favour of some leftover soba. He wasn't that big on bread, but he didn't mind them eating whatever they wanted.

After eating Lenalee decided to take a shower leaving the two strangers alone. Alma sat, fidgeting. He wasn't good in silence. "So... Lenalee tells me you've known each other for a long time." Alma said trying to break the silence.

Kanda was back to work. The project he was working on was for college and he was trying to get this part done early so he could submit it and keep going. His attention turned to Alma, turning his chair to face the fellow student. "Since elementary school." He replied rather shortly, not really feeling a need to talk. Kanda had work to do.

"You and Lenalee are close than. I wish I had a boyfriend like that." Alma said. He blushed a little thinking that Kanda looked sexy in glasses.

"Hn." He grunted, turning back to his work. Alma's love life didn't concern him at all; Lenalee's didn't either, as their relationship never seemed that concrete. Casual, perhaps, was the right word for it.

"This one time these bullies were picking on me and Lenalee come over and kicked their butts. That's how we met. "Alma rambled on about how they'd been inseparable since. Lenalee was special to Alma sure and yes they had had sex before but Alma still felt like he was missing something in his life.

Ah, he was right. Kanda rarely was wrong when it came to reading people. So Alma was kind of Lenalee's boyfriend, or at lazy friend with benefits. The raven grunted and nodded, only half listening at best, while working furiously on his project. He wanted to get as much of it done as possible.

Alma continued to talk about what he knew that they had in common. Lenalee. Finally she came out of the bathroom. She wore white and pink polka dots pajama pants and a white tank top. She had her long hair up in a towel. Carrying a hair brush she went to Alma. "Wanna do the honors?" She asked handing him the brush. Alma took the brush and began to carefully comb through damp silky hair.

Kanda was still working, sipping coffee and grunting now and then. He paused when Lenalee emerged from the bathroom, stopping to get more coffee. Navy eyes watched them.

"Cute." He said aloud, before returning to work. The architecture student thought they looked like they were having a sleepover in high school.

Lenalee turned on the TV as Alma and her sat and cuddled under a blanket. It started to get late and Alma fell asleep on the couch. "So?" Lenalee began. "What do you think?" She asked Kanda. She got up and wrapped her arms around him.

Kanda shrugged lightly, having not put much thought into Alma other than he was Lenalee's guest. He was still focused on his work, the building coming along nicely. At some point he'd changed clothes into a pair of loose grey pajama pants and a plain black long sleeve shirt.

"Why don't you take a break?" Lenalee suggested and kissed Kanda's cheek. She was worried that the man would over work himself.

"Tch." He huffed, saving his work anyway. Kanda knew better than to actually argue with Lenalee; she would always win. He turned in his chair to look at her, expression blank.

Turning to face him Lenalee gave him a big long hug. "I've really missed you..." She said quietly, climbing into Kanda's lap.

Kanda wasn't much for physical contact but he accepted it, wrapping his arms loosely around her waist once she settled down.

"You just had to call. I had plenty of weekends I could have come up." He replied bluntly.

"I know... But with both of us in college and you have work... I didn't want to bother you." Lenalee confessed. She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled into him more. She was only this affectionate in private and with Alma sleeping she let it show.

"Tch, it's fine." He huffed, a bit flustered. Kanda was remarkably easy to get flustered, although he usually masked it with anger. 

"What about them?" He asked, gesturing to the snoring lump on the sofa.

"Alma... And I have... Become really good friends." Lenalee lied a bit. Where they had implied they had sexual benefits, Lenalee didn't mention it. She didn't know how Kanda would react.

He only grunted in reply. The raven wasn't a complete idiot, even if he wasn't always the smartest. Kanda saw how the pair interacted and had his suspicions but said nothing.

Lenalee sighed contently. She had really missed the long haired man. 

Alma had quietly stirred awake and was watching the other two interact. They wished that they could join in the snuggling.

Kanda, as usual, was content to sit in silence. The architecture student enjoyed his quiet and that was why he had his own place, modest as it was.

A navy eye darted toward the sofa upon hearing Alma stir. Living alone, Kanda was highly tuned to the smallest noises.

Lenalee had dozed off in Kanda's lap. 

Alma meeped. Blushing he pulled the blanket up to his eyes. "Sorry..." He whispered looking away.

Kanda stood up with Lenalee in his arms, walking silently over to the sofa. He looked at Alma a moment before sitting down and settling the blissfully asleep young woman between them.

Alma blushed more. What was he doing? Didn't he want some private time with Lena? Alma got up carefully not to disturb the girl. "I'll leave you two alone..." They said quietly before moving to go to the spare bedroom.

"You're not her partner too?" Kanda asked rather gruffly, lightly running his fingers through her bangs. He drew a blanket over her sleeping form rather gently, watching her face change expression just slightly.

"Well... We're just... Friends... I mean... " Alma stammered not knowing how to explain it to Kanda. "You two have been together longer..." Alma then pointed out.

Kanda shrugged lightly. He knew Lenalee was poly when he agreed to date her seven years ago. Nothing had changed. 

"I know she's poly. Fucking relax, god damn." He sighed, rolling his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

Alma winced a little. "Sorry..." They said again. "Are you poly?" They asked sitting back down in the sofa next to Kanda. Lenalee had shifted and was laying in a ball, head on Kanda's lap.

Kanda shrugged. He never really thought about it. "Dunno." He replied honestly. It had always been enough that he got Lenalee's attention more or less when he wanted it, so he never put thought into what his preference might be.

"oh..." Was all Alma said. Lena was right, he didn't talk much but he was so handsome. Alma could see why she never let him go all these years. Alma was staring at Kanda's lips thinking how kissable they looked. He blushed and finally looked away.

Lenalee was right- Alma was cute. He was also extremely talkative, which she's also warned him about. After dealing with his classmate Lavi, a chatterbox was only a minor annoyance.

Alma yawned, they were tired and it had been a long day for them. They placed their head on Kanda's shoulder and soon fell asleep. Lena was right he was comfortable and warm to snuggle.

Kanda grumbled a bit, ending up tossing a blanket over Alma and himself. The raven was awake for a bit longer than the two probably jet-lagged sleeping beauties, but even Kanda fell asleep on the sofa.

~*~*~

The next day Lena woke up, sat up, and stretched. She smiled seeing her two boys getting along. She got up and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She wondered if Kanda had to do a special grocery shopping. Since they're was actually food in the fridge. The last time she was over he had nothing but soba.

Alma slept until they smelled the siren smell of bacon. They slowly woke up with a yawn.

Kanda grumbled and made his way to the coffee, finding a cup already on the counter. Not giving a shit who it belonged to, he knocked it back only to make a face. It was sugary and must have been Lenalee's.

“Morning~" Lenalee said before kissing Kanda's cheek. She got out another cup and poured in hot black coffee, replacing the now empty cup that was hers. 

Alma bounded over. "Is breakfast ready yet?" They asked enthusiastically. They were hungry.

If anyone could have dead eyes in the morning, it was Kanda. He had no feeling in his mouth when it came to hot coffee and proceeded to suck down most of the cup without a word.

"Ohayou." He grumbled, refilling his mug desperately. His nose wrinkled slightly at the heavy western breakfast, but he knew most people didn't like the things he did.

"Can I make you anything Kanda?" Lenalee asked as she served Alma. 

Alma happily sat down on the bar stool and began to eat. "This is really good Lena!" She smiled watching Alma eat.

"Just eggs." He replied. Pancakes were far too sweet and he wasn't that big a fan of bacon. The raven popped bread into the toaster, his attention drawn to Alma wolfing down breakfast with gusto.

Alma blushed and swallowed his bite before he spoke. "You want some?" He asked. He still had some packets of mayo that came from his sandwich last night that he had put on his pancakes. 

Lenalee was humming as she made eggs for Kanda just the way he liked them.

"Hell no." He replied, looking at the mayo with disdain. His hand ended up touching her butt as she cooked while he waited. Kanda yawned again, already done with the day and he hadn't done anything yet.

Alma watched Kanda touch Lenalee's ass. He giggled. "Smack that ass for me." 

Lenalee blushed and scolded Alma. "Don't encourage him."

Kanda grinned and did just that, getting a firm handful of booty. He made sure she wasn't holding anything hot when he did it - he was an asshole, but he wasn't cruel.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelped and smacked his arm playfully. Alma laughed with a great big smile. They were really cute together.

"He told me to." He replied flatly, a mischievous smirk on his face. He took his breakfast to the other side of the breakfast bar and dug in with remarkably small bites. The coffee on the other hand was absolutely destroyed.

"And if Alma told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Lenalee scolded. She was starting to sounds like her brother. 

"Why would I have him jump off a bridge?" Alma asked confused.

Kanda rolled his eyes and snorted. "Maybe. Might be fun." He replied, munching on toast while watching their interactions.

"I'm always up for fun!" Alma said excitedly. "What should we do today?" He added as he had finished his breakfast.

Lenalee had been snacking as she made everything so she was full. "Well I'd like to get some Christmas shopping done." She suggested.

"Ugh." Kanda groaned louder than usual. He loathed shopping. Even groceries was more hassle than it was worth unless soba was involved.

"Come on Yuu it'll give us a chance to get to each other better." Alma chimed in.

"Yeah come on, I need you to help carry things." Lenalee added. 

"If you don't come you'll make her cry." Alma added his two cents.

Kanda scowled at Alma and /really/ wanted to punch him. It wasn't just anybody he permitted to use his given name. The raven's eye twitched and he huffed, putting his dish none too gently in the sink.

"Yeah, yeah. Driver and all that shit." He grumbled while walking to his room to put real clothes on.

Lenalee squealed and hugged Kanda before he left. "Come on Alma let's get dressed. She took his hand and dragged him to the spare bedroom to change. 

Alma decided to wear black leggings and an oversized Gray sweater. Lenalee wore tight jeans and a pink rufflly blouse.

Kanda was in all black again, a black turtleneck and slacks, boots still at the door. He'd pulled his hair up in a high ponytail, hair still falling to the middle of his back. He rattled the keys in hand, twirling them on his fingers. "Who's buying me espresso." He said flatly. Kanda was best bribed with caffeine.

"I can!" Alma said as he and Lenalee walked to the door to put shoes on. They held hands as they walked to the car, Lenalee getting in the front seat again and Alma sat behind her.

"Did you both dress out of the same suitcase?" he asked in curiosity once they were on the road. The raven drove rather calmly despite his profuse swearing at other drivers.

"We did actually. How'd you know Yuu?" Alma said poking his head between the seats.

Lenalee was going over a list of things she needed to get and wasn't paying attention to the conversation.

Kanda shrugged lightly. The garments definitely looked more of Lenalee's fashion tastes, but they suited Alma too. "Sit the fuck back or I'll bounce your fucking forehead off this windshield." He grumbled, taking a turn to head toward the shopping district.

"Okay, geez Yuu" Alma sat back and put his seat belt on. 

"Let's stop here first." Lenalee pointed up ahead to a small outlet mall. She wanted to do a little clothes shopping for Alma. She wanted to get him more cute clothes for Christmas.

"Coffee first." He said flatly, stopping by the local coffee shop. There was no way he was going into a mall without an enormous amount of caffeine in his system.

"You had like half a pot at home." Lenalee stated laughing. 

"ooo like this song!" Alma turned up the stereo as "wiggle wiggle" came on and he started dancing in his seat.

"Really?" Kanda grumbled, turning the radio off promptly. The raven scowled, watching Alma in the rear view mirror. "Don't fucking care." He said, grumping. He needed espresso or else. 

Alma continued to dance for a few moments before he realized the music was turned off. "Aww but I like that song! " They whined huffing.

Lenalee giggled. She was amused by their actions together.

"Tch. I'm getting coffee." He grumbled, unlocking the doors and getting out of the truck. Hands in pockets, the raven made a b-line for the coffee shop.

Lenalee hopped out to join him. She wanted a peppermint mocha. Alma reluctantly got out and followed. "You basic bitches wait for me!"

Kanda whirred around, definitely irritated. He didn't have enough caffeine in his blood to tolerate much of anything. "What was that?" He growled, scowling at Alma with a very twitchy eyebrow.

"What?" Alma glanced nervously at Lenalee. What did he say? Did he say something wrong? Oh no he pissed Yuu of again. He didn't like him. Alma frowned. "I'm sorry?" 

Lenalee touched Kanda's arm. "Relax Kanda, he was just joking around. Please be nice." She tried to calm down the irritable man.

"Tch!" He huffed, roughly opening the door for the pair as he stalked in. Kanda's order was black coffee with espresso, a triple shot. The barista looked at him like he was insane but made the 'red eye' as Kanda called it. 

~*~*~

Once he had an enormous cup in his hand, his demeanor was /slightly/ better as the pair walked into the mall. It was terribly crowded and the raven was scowling incessantly.

Alma didn't care for coffee much so he got a berry smoothie.

Lenalee got her peppermint mocha frappe that was half gone by the time they reached the store. "Can you distract Alma for me? I need to get him some things." She whispered to Kanda as they walked into the store. 

Alma was just frolecking ahead of them a pace.

"Tch." He huffed, grabbing Alma by the arm. "You, you're coming with me." He said sharply. literally dragging Alma away so Lenalee could do her thing. "You're helping me." Kanda added, pointing at a Victoria's secret store.

"Whaaaa?! Lena?! Halp!" Alma struggled to get away for a moment. "In there? I've never been in there before!" Alma stated, eyes going wide with all the pretty frilly panties and lingerie.

Lenalee waved her hand. "Have fun you two~" she said before going into the store across the way.

Once inside the store, Kanda's face only turned progressively more red. What the hell had he gotten himself into?!

"I don't know what size she is." He confessed in near silence, looking hopeless as a lost puppy in the store. Everything would look good in Lenalee he thought, but he wanted something she would like.

"I do!" Alma said sifting through some underwear. "We're almost the same size... Hip wise anyway." He picked up a pair of red panties with green lace and bells attached at the hips. "Oooo lookit these!"

Kanda wrinkled his nose a bit. He had no idea what her preferences for undergarments were, so he had to rely on Alma. "That one?" He asked, wondering if the bells would hurt to wear. The raven didn't want to get her a bad gift, even if it was a partially selfish one.

"Look it has a matching bra!" Alma pointed to a mannequin. It came with a matching bra, belled collar, and belled wristbands. "Eh eh that way she jingles when you... " Alma blushed not finishing his sentence.

"Oh shut up. I can jingle her bells without her having to wear them." He replied, hearing one of the employees giggle from a display not too far away.

"OOo mister macho guy!" Alma said putting his hands on his hips. "Prove it. Tonight." He grinned back at Kanda. He was still getting the matching outfit for her.

"I just might." He replied. A challenge was accepted.

The raven wandered a bit, holding up this and that, getting thumbs down on many choices. He decided on what he thought might be comfortable but still cute panties that would probably not show under clothes. Though she wouldn't have any on while wearing them if he has his way.

"We should go to hot topic after this. I wanna get her some cat ears." Alma said with a grin and they went up to the counter to pay. Alma and Lenalee usually dressed up for each other to set the mood.

Lenalee was almost through shopping as well. Getting a cute new outfit for her boy toy. She wanted to go to bath and body works next.

Kanda and Alma met with Lenalee some time later, loaded with bags and a painfully empty coffee cup. The man had purchased quite a bit of merchandise, even a few items Alma squealed over. Perhaps he'd join in with Lenalee and get him a piece of the cute but talkative guest.

"Wow you guys got a lot from there." Lenalee pointed to the Victoria secret bags.

Alma grinned. "Yup. Time for lunch? I'm starving!" He held his stomach as it growled.

"Sushi?" Lenalee offered. Knowing Kanda would eat some.

"sounds good to me, long as they have tempura." Kanda said, walking to the attached sushi restaurant. He'd eaten from the place before and it was high quality.

"Yay!" Alma went bouncing ahead of them again. 

Lenalee giggled. "He has a nice ass doesn't he?" She whispered to Kanda.

"Very." He said in return, watching the energetic Alma bound ahead. He was ready for the wonderful green tea the sushi bar offered, as caffeine was life for the architecture student.

Lenalee sat in between her boys and ordered a diet Coke. Alma ordered a cherry Coke. Alma looked at the menu ordering everything that had spicy mayo on it. Lenalee ordered rainbow sushi and tamago.

Kanda's weakness was tempura and he ordered several dishes with battered vegetables instead of fish. He also had his selfish pleasure of soba, dipping the cold noodles in a salty sauce with ease. He'd downed several cups of tea before the waitress simply left him the teapot, which he promptly drained.

"I know, we should go see a movie after this. "Lenalee said before ordering some green tea ice cream for dessert. 

"Yeah!" Alma agreed and he downed a bowl of rice with mayo on it. "We should see the new Star wars movie." He suggested.

Kanda groaned. He didn't care for movies; they were always far too loud for his ears and the usual slew of mouthy small children just served to irritate the man. "Tch." He huffed lightly. There was too much blood in his caffeine supply for that.

Lenalee frowned for a second. "Well I suppose if you don't mind just dropping us off?"

"You don't want to come with us Yuu?" Alma pouted, using his big blue eyes to his advantage.

Kanda grumped. The raven wasn't outwardly bitching at least but it was pretty clear he wasn't happy. Damn Alma and those eyes - did he learn that trick from Lenalee?! "She taught you that shit, didn't she?" He asked, already defeated. His resistance to cute pouty faces was minimal. The puppy dog look worked practically every time on the usually stoic man, especially when done by literal puppies.

"Taught me what?" Alma asked playing innocent.

Lenalee giggled. "So you'll drop us off then? Or coming with us?" She asked smiling at Kanda.

"Tch, nevermind. Let's stuff this shit in the truck." He said, gesturing to the pile of loot bags from the various stores. The theater probably wouldn't want all of those in there, and he didn't particularly want to knock some snot nosed teenager out this evening, even if it would not only fun but also extremely satisfying.

"Aww I wanted to see the movie." Alma whined as he now followed behind Kanda and Lenalee this time.

"Maybe we can see it tomorrow? An early showing with less people?" Lenalee suggested as they got to the truck.

"Whatever." He replied, which was universal Kanda for agreement or no argument in grump. He started the truck and hit the road as the snow began to fall, swirling in silvery torrents and covering everything in a crisp layer of unblemished snow.

"Wow it's so pretty!" Alma exclaimed. He was from the south and didn't see much snow.

Lenalee smiled, he was such an innocent boy she couldn't help but love him. She wondered if Kanda too was falling for him.

Kanda rolled his eyes a bit. The raven was accustomed to the snow and didn't mind it much anymore. The raven took a long road home, cruising past houses with brilliant lights strewn all over the yards and everything in rainbow glow.

Alma was in awe at all the pretty lights and colors. "Wow! That house has all the reindeer! Even Rudolph!" He shouted and flailed.

Lenalee was enjoying the lights as well but was getting sleepy on her full stomach. She tilted her head against the window.

Kanda made his way back to the apartment, pulling into his parking space as the snow was falling heavier. "Lenalee, wake up." He said, rather quietly as he shook her shoulder softly. He had learned by fire that she was not to be awakened roughly.

Lenalee groaned and slowly woke. She stretched and yawned. "Oh are we home?" 

Alma smiled. "You're so cute when you're sleeping~" he gushed. 

Lenalee blushed but took the compliment. “Thank you Alma.” She said with a smile.

Kanda grunted in agreement and got out of the truck, walking around to the other side. He opened Lenalee's door and simply swept her out of the vehicle in his arms.

Lenalee continued to blushed. "I can walk you know." She said, her arms loosely around the man's neck. 

"Daww!" Alma gushed over the two. He was finding out that despite Kanda seeming like an asshole he really was a nice guy. Though he was starting to feel a little jealous. And not of Kanda but of Lenalee. Alma blushed at his own thoughts and hoped no one saw.

"Tch." He huffed, heaving Lenalee over his shoulder like a prize of war. Maybe he was an actual asshole after all. He had a smirk on his face, hand placed firmly on her ass, before grabbing Alma's wrist and dragged him to the door and inside out of the snow.

"Ack! Kanda!" Lenalee didn't flail but she wanted down as she was carried inside.

"What about our loot?" Alma asked as he was also dragged inside. He had to admit he was starting to get cold. He could see his breath.

"I'll go get it. Make cocoa or some shit." He said, shooing them inside. The raven went to the truck and fetched everything, hauling enough bags in for an army. He set them down by the door and pulled his shoes off, hanging coat and scarf up on hooks.

Lenalee made coffee for Kanda and made some peppermint hot chocolate for Alma and herself. 

Alma decided to take a hot shower to warm up. "Yuu? Can you get me a towel? I forgot." He said from the bathroom when he heard the door open.

The raven willingly accepted the coffee, cold fingers wrapped around the cup when he heard Alma speak. Wait, didn't he put towels in there? Kanda couldn't remember. "Yeah, yeah." He grumped, walking over to the small cupboard he stored things in and went digging for a towel.

Lenalee had went to sift through the things she bought. "I'm gonna wrap these while he's busy." She said and took the bags to the spare bedroom. She had brought wrapping paper with her to do so.

Alma hummed as he felt the hot water hit his cold naked body. "Yuu?" He called again.

Kanda grunted in acknowledgement to Lenalee, figuring the Chinese woman had mischief in mind. He'd known her since childhood, after all. "I got one, damn." He replied, opening the door and draping the fluffy white towel over the curtain rod on the shower.

Alma had turned off the water and poked his head out from behind the curtain. "Thanks Yuu~" He said in a sing song voice.

Lenalee was in the spare room wrapping the presents she got for her boys.

"Whatever." He replied, closing the door silently. The man was soundly annoyed that Alma kept calling him Yuu, but at the same time he didn't mind as much as he could or did when Lavi addressed him as such.

The architecture student wandered into his bedroom to change, swathed in a grey kimono with obi slung low on his hips. It was warm and comfy and he had work to do.

Alma came out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel. He quickly made his way to the spare bedroom opening the door.

"Alma get out! I'm wrapping presents!" Lenalee scolded and kicked Alma out.

"Sorry! Sorry!" Alma jumped out of the room. He looked to Kanda and whimpered.

"Tch." He huffed from his perch in front of his computer. The man rose and ushered Alma into his room. It was precisely tidy and bearing the same sleek and modern edge as the rest of the apartment, except for a very Japanese corner with tatami and a low table. He went through his drawers and handed Alma some pajamas and a fluffy robe he clearly never actually wore. 

"Use these." He said, a tinge of pink across his cheeks. Alma really was cute, a little chubby and definitely a different build than the flustered kimono-clad man.

"Thanks Yuu!" Alma hugged Kanda before putting on the pajama pants and robe right in front of him. Alma wasn't shy at all and didn't care if the other saw him naked.

Kanda ended up covering his mouth with his hand, looking away as politely as he could. However, navy eyes remained glued to Alma's form.

"What? Something wrong?" Alma asked. He had the pajama pants on with no underwear or shirt. He went up to Kanda concerned.

"Tch, nothing." He said, hastily turning to walk away. Damn it all, Lenalee was right - he /was/ cute! The raven haired man probably should have given the other boxers or something, but didn't know if they might fit, as he was slimmer than Alma.

Alma frowned and grabbed Kanda's arm. "Did I do something wrong? Is it about Lena?" He was afraid he had done something to upset the other man. Or maybe he was jealous of his and Lenalee's relationship. Alma looked about ready to cry. "Cause if so... I'll give her to you..." He said quietly.

Kanda swiftly turned and just kissed Alma, fast and rough. He was absolutely scarlet, mad at himself for no really good reason and confused at his own feelings. He wasn't very good with them, making everything in anger or disgust usually.

Alma's eyes went wide for a second before he relaxed into the kiss. When the kiss broke Alma blushed. "Wow..." Was all he could say before kissing Kanda again. He wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

Kanda was surprised Alma kissed back, expecting to be punched instead. He found himself drawn into the half naked form and found his arms loosely around Alma's waist. He felt so different than Lenalee, but it was a nice different.

Alma moaned into the kiss, his fingers went into Kanda's silky hair. He also closed the gap between them, taking half a step. This was nice. Better than nice. Alma really liked it. Lenalee was sweet and cute where Kanda was rough and lustful. 

Lenalee had finished in the spare room and had come out. She didn't say anything as she saw the two kissing. She blushed but smiled. It was good to see them finally getting along.

Kanda was rough, lacking the finesse of an experienced lover. He was also forcefully dominant but without brutal cruelty, keeping Alma close. Their lips parted slowly,navy eyes noticing Lenalee in the doorway.

"Oh don't stop on my account." Lenalee said with a smile. She walked a little closer to the two kissing them both on the cheek.

Alma blushed. He had been caught by his girlfriend making out with her boyfriend. He tried to step back but Kanda had him held fast in place.

"Join?" He asked, holding out a hand for Lenalee. He didn't want to leave her out of the potential for fun. His arm held Alma close and Kanda enjoyed the others warmth even if he wouldn't admit to it.

Lenalee nodded taking his hand. She kissed Kanda before letting her two boys kiss again. Both Alma and Lenalee were blushing a bit. Never actually having a threesome before. She had an idea. While they were kissing she would... Lena planted a hand on each of their bulges. "Oh my, were both getting hard already." She giggled.

Alma blushed more. "It's because you're both so sexy."

"Your faults." Kanda replied, hand going straight to Lenalee's ass for a firm squeeze. His attention fell on her then, a smirk on his face as he leaned over to nip her neck ever so lightly.

Lenalee squealed a little out of surprise. She thought his full attention was on Alma. "Ah ah" she tsked. For she had a plan. Getting on her knees she freed both the boys, Alma from his pajama pants and Kanda from his kimono. They made it real easy for her to access them. She giggled again. "My my aren't we both happy.

Alma was still blushing and moaned quietly when Lenalee gently touched him with a delicate hand.

"H-hey..." He stammered, completely taken by surprise. The raven wasn't used to Lenalee being so bold - maybe college had been good for her after all. His fingers met her hair rather gently, silky strands flowing between his fingers.

"Go on. Don't stop kissing." Lenalee smiled. She stroked them both slowly at first. Starting from the base to the tip. Kanda was longer but Alma was thicker. She enjoyed seeing them both next to each other.

Alma closed his eyes and leaned in to kiss Kanda once more moaning a little.

Kanda wasn't sure how to react. He wasn't used to this much stimuli and sensual activities weren't his strong suit anyhow. A low whine escaped his throat at Lenalee's ministrations, his attention largely seized by Alma's sweet kisses.

Alma moaned and rocked his hips slowly as he kissed Kanda. He let his tongue swipe along his lips asking permission in before darting his tongue inside.

Lenalee continued to stroke both boys. She kissed the tip of Alma's dick and then Kanda's. She made sure to give them both equal attention.

Kanda bit back, not hard but rough enough, just like everything else the onyx haired man did. His hips kept moving into Lenalee's touches every time she so much as breathed. Kanda's hand grasped hold of Alma's hair and gained a firm grip, nipping at his neck and jawline.

Alma tilted his head so he had better access. He moaned deep in his throat. One hand busy on Lenalee's head the other on Kanda's ass.

Lenalee had been busy sucking off Kanda. She sat back and licked her lips, satisfied with how wet it was. Now it was Alma's turn. Though she had a bigger plan for him. Quickly getting some lube from Kanda's night stand she came back to lick at Alma's member but also lubed up her fingers to poke one at Alma's entrance. 

"Lena...!" Alma moaned her name in Kanda's ear.

Kanda couldn't focus clearly, groaning once she stopped her delicious service. He didn't know when she'd learned to give oral like that but he wanted to thank whoever taught her. His minimal focus was broken when he heard Lenalee's name in his ear from a lustful sounding Alma. One navy eye opened, catching a glimpse of her working fervently on their other partner. What was she planning? Kanda's attention departed from Alma for a moment, feeling the need to return the favor to Lenalee.

Lenalee slipped a single finger into Alma making him gasp. He grasped at Lenalee's head as she had engulfed him in her mouth. She moved her finger in and out of him as she bobbed her head. Alma's knees began to buckle. He reached out to Kanda for some stability.

Oh, so it was time to really molest Alma. The noises he made were absolutely delicious and the raven leaned in to bite at his neck. Cool hands toyed with pert nipples, giving a tiny pinch for a reaction.

Alma mewled and began to squirm and whine. Lenalee smirked around a mouthful of his dick and hummed. She none too gently this time placed a second finger at Alma's entrance. 

"Lena... I can't... Yuu... Help..." Alma panted.

"No." Kanda growled in his ear, biting lightly and kissing down Alma's bare neck and back. He slid around to the other's back and let his nails trail down unblemished skin. Kanda pressed his chest against Alma's back, hips against his ass, arms around to molest everything he could reach.

"Ahhh Yuu! Lena! I'm going to...!" Alma ended in a whimper as Lenalee's lips let go of him and her fingers slide out of him. She didn't let him come, not yet. 

She moved away to sit on the bed and quickly got rid of her own clothes. She was dripping wet and moaned quietly as she then began to touch herself, watching as Kanda molested Alma.

Kanda shepherded Alma toward the bed as well, encouraging him to touch Lenalee in return. It was fair after all! The raven took a moment to put a condom on before his fingers slipped effortlessly into Alma. He was already pretty well teased; Lenalee must have read up or had a sex education class at college to have learned all that.

Alma whined, he got on his knees in front of Lenalee. He stuck his ass in the air and wiggled it. 

Parting her legs it was Lenalee's turn to grab Alma's head. She encouraged him to eat her out. He lapped at her warm folds moaning as he did so.

Kanda had a devilish grin as he withdrew his fingers, sinking to the floor behind Alma. The raven lined himself up and pushed himself in, moaning loudly at the feeling. He didn't go too far, knowing Alma would have to adjust, reaching around to stroke the other's length as he paid attention to Lenalee.

Alma gasped and moaned Kanda's name. "Yuu... Too big!" Was all he could say before Lenalee pushed his head back down between her legs and held him there. 

Lenalee threw her head back. Alma sounded so sexy saying Kanda's name like that.

Kanda waited, diligently stroking Alma's cock while watching Lenalee squirm. That was admittedly a great sight to see and he had every intention of returning the favor to her eventually.

Lenalee squealed gripping Alma's head tightly. He slurped her all up, getting some of her juices on his face. He wiggled himself now signaling to Kanda he was ready. He had never had anal before except from Lenalee's fingers.

Kanda thrust shallowly at first, having a difficult time resisting the urge to just fuck Alma silly right there. It had been almost a year since Lenalee had visited last and he was backed up. The raven practically snarled, biting Alma's back and leaving some red marks.

Alma groaned low. "Fuck!" He spat unable to continue with Lenalee. He moved with Kanda showing it was okay to go faster.

Lenalee whimpered a bit, She was enjoying watching her boys go at it but was feeling a little left out now.

Kanda managed to draw Alma to his feet just enough to coax him onto Lenalee. He reached around to lightly touch her clit, unable to see it but knowing it was there. "Finish her." He said in Alma's ear, "and I'll finish you."

Alma shuddered and nodded. He lined himself up and entered Lenalee much to her delight. Alma didn't give her any time to adjust to him as he began thrusting inside of her. Matching Kanda's thrusts in him.

"Kanda you remembered..." Lenalee squirmed and panted out. "Alma... faster..."

He only grunted in reply, not able to think clearly enough to actually speak any longer. His hips rocked into Alma, forcing him into Lenalee. It was a good setup, he thought, reaching to grope a breast and tease her nipple. The raven was panting, enjoying himself more than he ever thought he would, even if he still wanted a piece of Lenalee to himself.

Lenalee arched her back and gripped at the sheets as Alma moved faster. His moans and mewls in her ear turned her on more if that were possible. 

"Yuu! Fuck! There!" He almost shrieked as Kanda hit his prostate.

Kanda growled again, hips thrusting hard and fast into Alma. His hand was up in messy Violet-black hair, holding firmly. All the noises the two made were spurring him on, although that wonderful tightness when Alma cried out almost made Kanda lose it right there.

It was Alma who came first all but squealing. Spilling his seed inside of the girl. She mewed and giggled before speaking. "Couldn't hold it in any more huh?" She squirmed still needing her own release.

Kanda groaned as he felt Alma lose it, following a moment after with ragged erratic thrusts and a firm grip on Alma's thin hips.  
"Fuck..." He said, finally able to speak again. He was panting heavily, having no real endurance for sex.

"Awww you two done already?" Lenalee asked with a small pout she was touching herself again, rubbing her little nub.

Alma had collapsed beside her panting still. "Lena I'm sorry... It's Yuu's fault. You never told me how good he was."

"He's a lightweight." Kanda said after regaining his breath. A bit reluctantly he withdrew from Alma's tight warmth, discarding the condom in the trash. He stretched, still half hard, before pouncing Lenalee like a cat on a mouse. "I didn't get my turn." He growled in her neck, assaulting her flushed skin with the little nips and licks he knew she enjoyed.

Lenalee squealed in delight tilting her head back and spreading her legs wide. 

Alma grinned and once he had gotten his breath back nuzzled her neck a little and kissed it as well.

Kanda didn't fumble with a condom this time, instead just plunging deep within her heat with a groan. "Fuck..." He swore into her neck, hips rocking into hers.

Lenalee wrapped her legs around Kanda, not being able to match his thrusts. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Alma meanwhile reached down in-between them to rub at Lenalee's pink nub knowing she like the stimuli.

Kanda's hips rocked irregularly, seeking Lenalee's sweet spot. He groaned into her ear before nipping lightly, trailing heated kisses and not so soft bites from her neck to bare breast. The raven was sweating, loose hair clinging to his wiry form, a hand dug into her tangled hair.

"Oh God Kanda yes! There!" Lenalee was clawing at Kanda's back. She could feel that her climax was coming soon. 

Lenalee was screaming so much Alma wondered if the neighbors could hear. Alma was smirking as he continued to play with her wet nub.

Kanda hissed at the scratches, feeling a trickle of blood slide down raw skin. She always had the sharpest nails, and the pain was an unexpected kink. He threw her leg over his shoulder to get a better angle, growling into the woman's neck. His hand shot out and drew Alma up to them, where he leaned up enough to encourage the other to kiss Lenalee as well.

Lenalee squealed as they changed positions. Alma leaves up and kissed Lenalee, breathing through his nose. She broke the kiss as she came. "K-kanda!" She cried and began convulsing as her orgasm wracked her body.

"Yuu." He purred in her ear, panting heavily while coming down from a damn powerful orgasm. He didn't think he could actually climax twice in rapid succession, but between the two wonderfully sexy people in his bed, he'd been proven wrong. Kanda groaned a bit as he moved, flopping rather pathetically on the bed. "You're trying to kill me."

Lenalee smiled still shuddering work the aftermath of her orgasm. She felt like she could die right now and be happy. She had the best boys in the world.

Alma giggled as he snuggled up to Lenalee on her other side and played with her hair. "This was so fun." He said and gently kissed her on the forehead.

"Hn." He grunted in agreement. Kanda hurt all over but that didn't stop him from drawing the both of them closer, although Lenalee was in the middle. He yawned, needing a post sex nap with a side of cuddles.

Alma smiled, so Kanda was a cuddler too. This was going to be the best vacation ever. He hoped it would never end. Lenalee sighed in contentment and snuggled close to her boys as she slowly fell asleep.

~*~*~

Kanda yawned sometime later, stiff and cold and uncomfortable. He'd ended up sprawled awkwardly, cuddling Lenalee and somehow holding Alma's hand. He stretched with a catlike squeak and sat up, running a hand through tangled hair. "Fuck..." He groaned.

Alma and Lenalee were tangled together as the sleepy in the middle of Kanda's bed. Alma stirred a little bit did not get up. He was warm and snuggled up to a naked Lena. She was still out of it.

Kanda pulled the blanket up over them and after a moment's stretching, made for the bathroom. He showered quickly and spent a solid ten minutes getting tangles out of his hair before draping a clean yukata around himself and wandering back to the bedroom.

Alma had woken up. He didn't move but was staring at Kanda from across the room. "I'm hungry..." He said quietly with a yawn. Alma carefully say up so as to not wake up Lenalee.

"What do you want?" He replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. Kanda yawned again, looking at the clock. It was way too early in the morning for this shit.

"grilled cheese?" Alma suggested not knowing the time. He just knew he was hungry for a grilled cheese sandwich.

Lenalee groaned in her sleep as she rolled over onto her side. She had hair in her face that Alma brushed away.

"Whatever." He said, slowly and reluctantly heading to the kitchen. Fumbling could be heard before he returned with a couple sandwiches and a bowl of instant miso, obviously his snack of choice.

Alma moved to sit up on the edge of the bed to eat. His butt was sore and good muscles ached but he was happy. "Where's the mayo?" He asked as he took the plate and tilted his head.

"Kitchen. Be lucky I made you a sandwich." He replied, but went and fetched it anyway. The raven waved the other sandwich under Lenalee's nose, waiting for her to stir, while sipping miso out of the mug he'd made it in.

Alma blushed with a smile. Kanda really was a softie at heart. He squirted out a generous amount of mayo on his plate to dip his grilled cheese in.

Lenalee moaned, stirring a bit. " What's this?" She asked not coherent or opening her eyes.

"Sandwich, eat up." He replied,holding it until she took it in hand. His eyes fell on Alma and his rather disgusting habit of eating mayonnaise on /everything/, shuddering a bit. He barely tolerated the stuff on sushi; he couldn't understand how he could eat mayo on every single meal.

Lenalee groaned and took the plate. She sat up and yawned, stretching. The covers pooled around her waist exposing her breasts. She then sat the plate on her lap and took a bite of the grilled cheese.

Alma ate with a blissful look on his face. "These are really good Yuu." He said, a spot of mayo on his cheek.

"It's just grilled cheese." He grunted in reply,finishing his soup in relative silence. His eyes ended up on Lenalee's exposed chest, smirking slightly before just barely brushing a nipple.

He reached over to wipe the mayo away, shaking his head.  
"You're such a mess." He grunted in slight annoyance,more so because he was sleepy.

Lenalee sleepily ate her sandwich and when she was done laid back down. She was tired and sore and still wanted sleep.

Alma blushed and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "Sorry..." He replied, done eating.

"Go back to sleep." He said a bit sharply, taking the plates to the kitchen. Kanda returned to the bedroom and crawled into bed again,far from willing to be awake yet. His work be damned, it would wait til morning.

Alma nodded, laying back down against Lenalee and snuggling into her, breathing in her scent. Lenalee nuzzled back into Alma before patting the spot next to her in the other side, signaling for Kanda to come back to bed.

He slid over to cuddle up against Lenalee, grunting lightly as she shifted. The raven was still exhausted and was asleep in a heartbeat, nestled comfortably in her neck with his arm over her, touching Alma just enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed~ There might be more later who knows. Please review~  
> Luv Alwayz  
> Leashy~


End file.
